


Make it back home safely... Darling

by Sasha1975



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha1975/pseuds/Sasha1975
Summary: “You are gonna make it back home, you hear me”? Magnus whispers to his fiancé Alexander Lightwood, who is in the US/UNION Air Force of IDRIS and is going to be deployed to Syria, Europe. With tears in his eyes, Magnus caresses his fiancé face and kisses him sweetly. Alec with a passionate smile, which makes Magnus heart melts, told him, “Yes babe, why wouldn’t I? Look what I have waiting for me".An Alternative Human AU - Air Force Army
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and hope you will enjoy it. I don't have a Beta to help me out... sooo, sorry for the mistakes. This is an alternative human AU - Air Force Army. Enjoy. ❤😃❤

“You are gonna make it back home, you hear me”? Magnus whispers to his fiancé Alexander Lightwood, who is in the US/UNION Air Force of IDRIS and is going to be deployed to Syria. With tears in his eyes, Magnus caresses his fiancé face and kisses him sweetly. Alec with a passionate smile, which makes Magnus heart melts, told him, “Yes babe, why wouldn’t I? Look what I have waiting for me”. Magnus kisses him again and hugg him like he won’t let him go. “I love you Alexander you hear me, I love you darling and I will see you soon”. With a sad smile, Alec said, “I love you too baby… This is not a goodbye, I’ll be back soon”. He kissed Magnus passionately, then he let go of Magnus, who wines for the loss of his fiancé hug. Alec said his goodbye to his Family too, his parents, but especially his twin sister Izzy. “Hey big bro, you will come back safe, you and Jace OK” and she smiled. Alec smiled to her too and give her a big bear hug. Jace called out to his brother, he turned around and went through the gate to the deployed Army Helicopter. They are going to the Pacific Ocean where the Army Float is anchored. Alec and Jace will be deployed for 2 years, he is the General Commander and Lieutenant of his group. Before he reached the Helicopter, he looked back and see Magnus crying and hugging his little sister at the gate. He love his family and his fiancé. He waived goodbye and said to Magnus with a big smile, I love you and entered the Helicopter. Magnus’s heart ache, but deep inside he knows that his fiancé, his Alexander, will be back. Meanwhile In the Helicopter Alec was quiet and sad. His brother, Jace, asked him if he was alright and his answer was, “I am fine". But the truth he wasn’t, he closed his eyes thinking of his fiancé, Magnus and then he smiled. He was thinking about all the good memories he had with Magnus.

*Flashback*

Alec and Magnus knew each other since childhood, they were neighbors. The Bane's Family came to live next to Alec’s House when Magnus was 3 years old and Alec was 2. They were so cute playing with each other and at kindergarten, imagine, Alec would always protect Magnus of the other children. They were inseparable and very good friends. They will confined to each other everything. Alec was a good grade student and Magnus was more on the wild side, but has good grades too. But sometimes he would get in trouble and Alec would always come to the rescue and safe him. Their life and probably their friendship too, changed when Jace came into the picture. The Lightwoods, Alec’s parents Maryse and Robert adopted a child when he was 10 years old, Jace Wayland. His parents knew Jace’s parents, Will and Celine Wayland. They died in a car accident and only Jace survived, he was only 8 years old. Jace was thrown out of the car before it exploded in flames under the truck. The truck driver was drunk and the coalition was inevitably. They adopted him and Jace became his brother. Alec has more siblings, his little twin sister Isabella, born 10 minutes after him and also their baby brother, Max, who was 5 months old at that time Alec love his family a lot. When Alec introduced Jace to Magnus, they clicked, double trouble. But Alec love his brother and his friend and he would always save them. He was like their bodyguard to them, actually it’s because he was always taller then them. At 12 Alec had strange feelings for Magnus… when he entered the room or when he saw him, he cannot describe that feeling. Sometimes when he saw Jace with Magnus, he will get jealous… he thought to himself, “what was that, what’s wrong with him”… He just shrugged it off and keep on going. Little he knew that Magnus had also feelings for him at that time... Alec Alec… Suddenly he heard his name calling and bringing him back out of his thoughts.

*End of Flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. English is not my language, but I am trying. It's my first time. 😃😁😃
> 
> Let's get started.

Alec Alec… Jace was calling to him. He turned around and face his brother. Jace with a concerned face ask him if he is alright. “I am Jace” he said to him, not want to tell him how much he misses already his fiancé and their family. Looking at his brother he ask him, “what”? With a concerned face Jace told him, “You miss Magnus”. He rolled his eyes and with a sad small smile he nodded. He doesn’t want to talk and turned around a try to enjoy the view of the Pacific Ocean.

Meanwhile in New York, Magnus was at their loft, now empty without his love of his life. He just sunk to his knees and cried his eyes out, 2 years is a long time that he won’t hold and cuddle his Alexander. He misses him so much already. Every corner of their home will remind him of his love. He hugged himself and thought, “what am I gonna do now”.

A fluffy ball came to him licking his hand. He looked down and smiled at the cat with tears in his eyes and petted the cat, their cat, their baby, the Chairman Meow. He was purring and watching his owner like what’s wrong. He smiles at the cat, closed his eyes and remembered when he got the cat from Alec.

*Flashback Magnus POV*

The Chairman was a gift from Alec on their 6 month anniversary as boyfriend. That day was a terrible day for him at work. He arrived at home and was surprised by a wonderful smell. Savoring the delicious smell, he walked to the kitchen and saw the most beautiful sight ever, his boyfriend making dinner. For not to frighten him, he hummed and smiled at him. Alexander saw him and was beaming at him.

“Happy anniversary babe”, and kissed him on his lips. Savoring the sweet taste of his boyfriend's lips, he melted in his arms and all his worries was gone. At first Alec noticed that something was wrong with him, not knowing he had a bad day. “what's wrong babe, are you alright". Nodding he assured him that he was fine, only tired. He smiled at him… oh that smile, melts his heart. Alec told him that everything will be fine, kissed him sofltly and reached under the kitchen counter and gave him a box. 

“Surprise babe and happy anniversary… open it". He felt so warm inside and was so happy. He opened the box and saw the most cutest cat ever. “Is this for me Alexander with watery eyes". Alec nodded and I hugged and kissed him all over his face passionately. 

The cat meowed loud like screaming, “Dude pet me, not him". So That is how he come out with that name, he is bossy for attention and he meowed so loud for a small cat The cat is a really cute fluffy ball Persian Flat face, he always looked at you with a grumpy face for attention. Sometimes the cat reminded him of Alec. You can say after the present, my present was a little more the hot side. That night… dinner, cat… was long gone forgotten.

*end flashback*

Those sweet memories of his boyfriend made his heart warm. With tears in his eyes, he hugged the cat and whisper to him, “Papa won’t come back home soon for a long time, I miss him so much and I don’t know what am I gonna do. How can I survive without him”. He sobbed and sobbed and laid down on the floor. He cried himself out until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make my day and thanks for the notes and help. Please make my day... leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> See you next Sunday.  
> Happy Easter and stay safe you all.


	3. Writer's note

Hi you all, 

Sorry for not updating my story, I am sick for a month already, a really bad food poison allergy, that attack my whole system and body. I am under specialist and let's hope I will be cured soon.And what is more horrible, my laptop died.

Hopefully I will update soon. Wishing you all the best and keep it safe. Thank God I did not get that nasty virus. 

Yours dearest.

Sasha1975

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand how was it, good, bad... the worst ever 😂🤣 Hope you enjoy it. Glad to hear your comments, leave kudos... Thank you. I will update every week, possible every Sunday. Sooo... see next time. ❤🤗❤


End file.
